Son of Krypton
by EatingAnemone89
Summary: Izuku midoriya is the last son of Krypton, and will soon be the savior of the world (I know the summaries pretty bad. Also rated M just incase).
1. Prologue: coming to Earth

**This is my first story on this website, so please keep that in mind.**

Hisashi and Inko Midoriya were driving back to Mustafa after visiting Inko's parents in the country. The couple sat in the car in silence, Inko looking out of the window, a sad look on her face. Hisashi wanted nothing more than to comfort his depressed wife.

When they were seeing Inko's family, her Uncle asked why she and Hisashi didn't have kids yet. Her Uncle didn't mean any harm, but Inko took the question personally. "…Inko…" Hisashi speaks up, trying to get rid of the tense atmosphere. "Everything's going to be ok…"

"What if it isn't?" Inko asks "What if we never get to have kids of our own?"

"We could always adopt" Hisashi suggested.

Inko just sighed and continued to look out the window. There was a long silence before Inko noticed something coming from the sky. "Hisashi? What is that?" Inko asked. Before Hisashi could respond the falling object plummeted to earth, the impact causing a bright flash that blinded Hisashi and Inko. Hisashi slammed his foot on the brake, stopping the car in its tracks. Once they had regained their sight the couple got out of the car to investigate.

What they saw was clearly a spacecraft of some kind, a rather small one in fact. Inko walked closer to the ship, gently placing her hand on it. The ship made a hissing sound that caused Inko to pull her hand back quickly. The ships door opened and revealed a crying infant with green hair forming on his scalp. A hologram of an elderly man appeared as Hisashi and Inko picked up the baby. "Greetings, my name is Jor-El of the planet Krypton…" Inko and Hisashi weren't sure if they should be afraid of a possible invasion or not. This wasn't the first time aliens had come to earth, but that doesn't mean people aren't afraid of it happening again. "If you're watching this than that means Krypton has been destroyed. The child in this ship is my son Kal-El, he is the last of his kind, all I ask is that you protect him, so that the legacy of Krypton may live on."

The message was brief and got to the point, while Inko was looking at the baby in her arms, her heart filled with joy, Hisashi was internally panicking about how much trouble they could get in.

Before the couple could think about what to do next they heard the sound of helicopters approaching and ran back to the car with the baby alien. Hisashi stepped on the gas pedal and they kept driving until they reached a motel.

(timeskip to a few years later)

Izuku stands in front of a crying boy on the ground. Facing him was three bullies, a fat one, a skinny one, and his former best friend Bakugo Katsuki.

Izuku stood shaking, but still standing. "Can't you see he's crying? If you keep going I-I-I'll never forgive you!"

Bakugou just chuckles and punches his palm causing a small explosion, as the other two bullies show off their own quirks. Bakugou charges at Midoriya and the green haired protagonist punches Bakugou. The punch carried so much force that it sent Bakugou flying into a tree when Deku first saw this he was over the moon with joy, he finally had a quirk despite what the doctors had said. But then Izuku felt a great pain in his eyes. He opened his eyes and two red lasers shoot out of his pupils. The lasers cut down the tree that Bakugou was in and the trees weight crushed Bakugou's leg. The blonde screamed in pain, and Izuku's ten seconds of happiness were gone just like that and Izuku could only stand there in shock as his best friend was being helped by a group of teachers who saw what happened

Because Bakugou's parents were friends with the Midoriyas they didn't press charges and the Midoriyas took Izuku home. "Mom, Dad…" Izuku timidly called his parents. The three were enjoying a meal of Katsudon, try to cheer up the youngest of the family. "How did I get this quirk?" Hisashi nearly did a spit take on his drink and Inko almost dropped a plate in shock.

"W-w-why do you ask sweetie?" Inko asked fearfully. The two had never come up with a back up plan for something like this.

"My power isn't like yours or dads...and the doctor said that quirks are either inherited or mutated into a combination of the two…but neither of you are super strong, nor can you shoot lasers from your eyes…" the poor boy didn't know what to think. Normally he would be ecstatic to have a quirk of his own, but if this power doesn't come from Inko and Hisashi then where did it?

Hisashi just quietly got up from his chair and went into another room. He came back with a little box that he opened to show a piece of metal with an S inside of a Diamond. "Izuku, the truth is that a couple of years ago me and your mom were trying to start a family…but nothing worked…"

"So…I'm adopted?" The little boy asked with tearful eyes. His parents considered just saying yes and leaving it at that, but they knew he deserved the full truth.

"Yes, but it's more complicated than that." Inko said as she looked at the ground somberly.

Hisashi picked up the piece of metal from inside the box and gently placed it on the table. "This is a piece of metal from an alien spaceship...the spaceship we found you in…"

There was a moment of silence as Izuku took a moment to absorb the information, and then the tears in his eyes began to free fall "Y-y-you mean…I'm an alien?" Inko and Hisashi hugged Izuku, comforting him, telling him that everything would be ok.

Little did Izuku know that someday he'd grow up to be the most powerful hero in the universe.


	2. Chapter 1:meeting All Might

Years passed after the incident. Katsuki was let out of the hospital shortly afterwards, and other than a limp he'd have to live with, there was nothing stopping him from trying to get into UA.

As for Midoriya, no one in his class, especially Bakugo, would talk to him. Not only did Bakugo hate him more than ever, but now everyone else was terrified of his power. Bakugo's hatred for Midoriya was so intense that the young Blond was under the idea that Midoriya crippled him on purpose.

Izuku trained his powers, and even discovered some new ones. He had X-ray vision (making him the hide and seek world champion), and Frost Breath (which he discovered when he ended up turning a hot bowl of soup into a giant popsicle). Despite all the trouble that happened in the beginning, Midoriya was as determined as ever to become a great hero.

"Oh, Midoriya, your also applying for UA as well right?" the teacher asked and everyone went silent. Bakugo who had just been gloating about being the next All Might sent Deku one of the biggest death glares ever made.

"Y-yes sir...I want to be a hero" the timid boy responds. Before anyone could even say a word Bakugo slammed his palm onto Izuku's desk and set off an explosion so intense that it literally destroyed Izuku's desk, normally one of the teachers would scold him for damaging school property, but everyone was too afraid to do anything.

"YOU THINK SOMEONE LIKE YOU DESERVES TO BE A HERO DEKU?!" Bakugo more or less screamed at Midoriya. "YOU THINK AFTER WHAT YOU DID YOU DESERVE TO BE A HERO?!"

"W-w-well I've been practicing and learning to hold back, so I shouldn't…" Bakugo wasn't interested in listening to the green haired boy, and instead grabbed Izuku by the shirt and pulling him closer.

"Do you know what the only reason you're not rotting in some place like Tartarus, Stryker's Island, or even Arkham Asylum is?"

"Because two of those places are in a different country? And one is an insane asylum, not a prison?" Midoriya guessed, causing a few silent chuckles amongst the class.

"It's because my parents refuse to press charges against you, and just let you get away with what you want! I'M THE ONLY ONE IN THIS ENTIRE SCHOOL WHO HAS ANY RIGHT TO GET INTO UA! Not some abomination like you!" Bakugo then proceeds to throw Izuku at a wall, damaging the wall itself but not Izuku, who's durability skyrocketed as the years went by.

Soon class ended and everyone went their separate ways. As Izuku was walking home he began to ponder what Bakugo said. Could he really be a hero? Sure he's been practicing with his powers, but what if he hurt someone again. While the young boy was in the middle of his train of thought, a large mass of green slime appeared behind him. The slime creature grabbed Midoriya from behind and covered the young protagonists mouth. "No hard feelings kid, but I've got All Might on my tail and I'd rather not go to prison today."

Midoriya felt the vile slime try to seep into his body through his mouth. A normal human's throat would probably split in half from the copious amounts of fluid being sent into his body, but Izuku wasn't normal, nor was he a human. Izuku looked at villains "tentacle arm" and fired his heat vision at it.

The villain retracted his arm in pain and Izuku used this as his chance to use his super strength and clapped his hands causing a sonic boom that sent pieces of the villain to go everywhere.

As Izuku was busy catching his breath, he heard the sound of a sewer manhole cover go flying into the air and the recognizable voice of the symbol of peace, All Might himself say. "DON'T WORRY! FOR I AM-huh?" All Might stopped himself mid introduction when he noticed that the villain had already been dealt with. The symbol of peace then looked to see a freckled green haired boy, wearing an excited smile he had seen on many of his young fans.

"Young man, did you do this?" All Might asked, Izuku flinched and started trying to explain the situation to All Might, panicking that he might be in trouble. All Might just laughed and patted Izuku's head reassuringly. "No need to worry kid, since this was self defense you won't be getting in any trouble." Izuku sighed in relief. "Hey, since we're here, would you like to help me get this villain into custody?" All might asked as he pulled two empty cola 2ltr bottles from his pockets.

"Sure thing!" Izuku said, excited at the idea of helping his favorite superhero.

"Remember to get every single drop of his body, we don't want to risk the villain getting away." All Might said. Izuku, determined to impress All Might, activates his x-ray vision to make sure nothing gets away.

Some time passes and eventually Izuku had half of his bottle filled. "My bottles halfway full, how about you All-" Izuku turns his head to look at the number one hero, forgetting his x-ray vision was still active, and he gasped at what he saw, dropping the 2ltr and spilling the contents of the bottle onto the ground.

"Midoriya? Is something wrong?" All Might asks. Izuku had properly introduced himself earlier while they were collecting the villain.

"All Might? What's that scar on your side?" Midoriya asked scared, and All Might quickly put his hand on the area where his scar was.

"Y-you can see it?" All Might asks, sweating, and Midoriya nods. All Might realizes that the jig is up and deflated into his regular form. "Sorry you ended up finding out about this." All Might says as he sits down.

"How is this even possible?" Izuku asked confused.

"5 years ago I got into a fight with a villain who did some serious damage to me." All Might lifted his shirt, giving Midoriya a better look at his wound. "My respiratory system is basically destroyed, and I've lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries have pretty much worn me out, and it can't be fixed. Right now I can only do hero work for about 3 hours a day. The rest of the time, this is what I look like."

"5 years ago? That was the fight with Atrocitus!" Midoriya questioned.

All Might chuckled remembering the Red Lantern Corps leader. "You know your stuff, but no, Atrocitus wishes he was the one who did this to me." All Might then lowers his shirt, concealing the wound once again. "This fight was kept under wraps. People freaked out back when they first found out aliens, gods, demons, and wizards existed, imagine how people would react if they find out the guy who keeps all the bad ones away can bleed. But that's the life of a pro, you smile and wave at the cameras, and make sure nobody knows how scared you really are."

There was a moment of silence as Midoriya let this information sink in. "…All Might?…can I be a hero?" Midoriya asked and All Might looked at him confused.

"Can you be a hero? That seems like a silly question, considering how you took down a vill-"

"When I was 4, I nearly crippled my best friend!" Izuku interrupted All Might. "…I had just discovered my super strength. I have more powers than just strength. I saw your wound using x-ray vision, I have heat vision, frost breath, my hearing and sight are beyond that of any human, and my skin is harder than iron!" Izuku confessed to All Might all the powers he had, "…I'm like a bull in a china shop, my powers aren't the kind I can turn off, I have to treat the world like it's made of cardboard. If I'm not too careful I could snap my mother's spine in half just from hugging her, or break all the bones in someone's hand from giving them a high-five…can someone as destructive as me, really be a hero?"

All Might sat in silence, pondering over everything this boy had just told him. "…I'm not sure." All Might finally said. "Heroes causing a lot of damage is nothing new, though those kinds of heroes aren't very well liked, and with a situation like yours…it could go either way." Midoriya looked at the ground depressed, and All Might couldn't help but feel sorry for this kid. "Come on, let's finish bottling up this villain and…" but as All Might reached for the container that held his half of the slime villain he saw that the container was on its side, and it was completely empty. "THE VILLAINS GONE!" The number one hero shouted as he stood up and started looking around. "Where did he go? Wait, you said you had enhanced senses right?" Midoriya nodded. "Can you use them to find where the villain is?" All Might asked.

Izuku closed his eyes and focused on his hearing. He could hear the sounds of dogs barking at each other, the clicking of a man typing on his keyboard in a nearby building, and soon he heard the sound of explosions and people screaming. "There's a villain attack just a few miles from here! That might be him!"

"Lead the way kid!" All Might said as he followed Midoriya. When they finally got there they saw the slime villain surrounded by fire and rubble, holding someone hostage. Backdraft was trying to put out the fire, Kamui was trying to rescue civilians who were stuck in the debris, Mt. Lady couldn't fit her giant form into the narrow alleyway the slime villain and his hostage were currently in, and Death Arms just seemed to be standing there instead of doing anything remotely helpful. "I'm all tapped out, I can't use my powers to help!" All Might said, and quietly started chastising himself under his breath. Izuku looked on at the scene in front of him in horror. If he had just waited until after he and All Might had collected the villain this wouldn't be happening. Suddenly the smoke cleared and Izuku got a brief look at who the hostage was. "K-Kaachan?" Midoriya asked to no one in particular.

Izuku instinctively runs towards Bakugo, he begins trying to dig Bakugo out of the slime villains "flesh". The villain grabs the boy by the waist and lifts him up. "You again?" The slime villain asks. "Well bad news kid, I've got some new meat. So I guess this means I don't need you in my way!" The villain starts trying to crush Izuku, emphasis on trying. Izuku, thought of using his thunder clap on the villain again, but worried about what that would do to Bakugo. So Izuku decided to shoot his heat vision on the slime villain, and shot him right in the eye with just enough intensity to blind him. With his vision impaired the villain let go of Izuku, who managed to think quickly and after taking a deep breath released a gust of wind that froze the villain solid.

After digging Bakugo out of the ice sculpture that once was a dangerous villain, and the pro heroes giving Izuku a light scolding for running into danger like that, while simultaneously praising his powerful abilities, Izuku walked home. He and Katsuki crossed paths again at one point but all the blond did was give the boy a death glare.

"I AM HERE" All Might declared as he appeared in front of Midoriya in his hero form, before hurling a fountain of blood and turning back into his skinny form.

"All Might? What are you doing here?" Izuku asked.

"I've come to talk to you…I know I said that the destructiveness of your powers made your chances of being a hero iffy, but you just proved me wrong today. I think you have the makings of a great hero!" All Might said, and Izuku started crying tears of joy at hearing his idol tell him his dream was possible. "Which is why I think your the perfect person to pass my quirk onto!" All Might them explains his quirk One For All to Midoriya, and Midoriya is impressed that such a quirk existed.

"You want me to take your powers?"

"Yes Young Midoriya!" All Might then offers the boy his hand. "I know that no one else in the world could be a better choice than you!"

Izuku just looked at All Might for a minute, his hero was offering his power to him, this was like a dream come true. "All Might, I'm honored…but I'm going to have to decline your offer."

"Nani?!" All Might asked in shock.

_(Meanwhile)_

Bakugo was walking home, he was fuming with rage that Izuku had saved him. His rage towards the green haired boy was more intense now than ever. "How dare that Deku save me!" Katsuki thought to himself. Then Katsuki was about to fall, but managed to put his hand on a trash can to stop himself. His parents kept insisting that he make use of the cane they got him to keep him from falling all the time, but Katsuki was far too proud for that.

Katsuki heard the sound of a switchblade opening, he looked to see a guy pointing the knife at him. "Alright kid, just give me all your money and I won't hurt you!"

Katsuki just looked at the mugger, breathing heavily, eyes bloodshot with rage, and a scowl that can only be described as the polar opposite of the Joker's smile. "DIE!" Katsuki screamed as he used his quirk to blast the trash can lid into the muggers face, breaking his nose. Before the mugger even had the chance to get his bearings Katsuki used his explosions to propel him towards the mugger and the blond started beating the man up.

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE I'M SORRY I WON'T TAKE YOUR MONEY!" the mugger pleaded and Katsuki just kept kicking him in the ribs. "OW! OK OK HERE YOU CAN HAVE MY MONEY!" The mugger pulled out his wallet and Katsuki incinerated it with an explosion, he kicked the Mugger in the head, causing him to lose consciousness, and Katsuki went back to kicking the man's body. "Stupid Deku! I'm supposed to be the next All Might! Not you! Your just some abomination that shouldn't even be here! Stupid Deku! Stupid Deku! Stupid Deku! STUPID DEKU! **STUPID DEKU!**" Finally Katsuki finished kicking the man, leaving the mugger unconscious, bleeding, and struggling to breathe.

Katsuki just stared at the man's body, breathing heavily, until he noticed a red glow behind him. Bakugo turned around and his face of rage turned into an expression of confusion. What was now before him was a glowing red ring floating in mid air. Before Katsuki could question it, the ring spoke with a deep booming voice that sounded as if it came from the depths of hell itself. "**Bakugo Katsuki…your hatred is unlike any I have seen in so long!" **Faster than Katsuki could process, the ring latched itself onto his right ring finger. "**Welcome to The Red Lantern Corps!" **And just like that, Bakugo Katsuki was surrounded by red light and sent flying into space, where he was going? He wasn't sure, but when he came back, he wouldn't be the same.


	3. Interlude: All Might vs Atrocitus

(5 years before the main story)

The world was in panic as the leader of the Red Lantern Corps, came to Earth in an attempt to eradicate the Green Lanterns on Earth. Green Lantern members such as Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Guy Gardner were able to hold back Atrocituses forces, and as the other heroes were trying to save innocent civilians, only one hero was available to fight back the scarlet berserker.

All Might leapt from the ground of the city below and landed on the Red Lantern ship. "So you're this Atrocitus fellow I've been hearing so much about." All might said with the smile he always wore on his face ever present.

"Indeed, I am him." Atrocitus responded with a scowl. The fact that this human could look him in the eyes and continue to smile like an idiot Infuriated him, granted making someone like Atrocitus angry wasn't exactly considered to be a feat worthy of gods. "And who are you?" Atrocitus asked as he clenched his right fist (the same fist that had his power ring on it), and slowly walked towards the blond man who was almost the same height as him.

"I am All Might! Earth's symbol of peace!" All Might declared, while striking a pose.

"The symbol of peace?" Atrocitus asked as his scowl slowly turned into a grin. "I have decimated many planets, each one with a 'symbol of peace' of their own. And each one fell before my power."

"Well I can tell you now that I'm not like those other symbols of peace." All Might declared.

"We will see about that!" Atrocitus growled. Atrocitus began levitating and flew towards All Might, delivering a Haymaker that sent All Might flying across the platform.

All Might got onto his feet and quickly ran towards Atrocitus. "DETROIT SMASH!" All Might shouted at he punched the alien warlord in the stomach. The force was so great that it knocked the air out of Atrocitus and he took a knee. Before All Might could send in another blow, Atrocitus shot him with a blast from his ring.

"...I see you are stronger than I had first anticipated...but you're still no match for me!" Atrocitus used his power ring to restrain All Mights arms and lifted him in the air, but All Might just flexed his muscles and the restraints broke.

All Might spins into a frontal somersault and punches Atrocitus square in the face. "CALIFORNIA SMASH!" the force of the punch sent Atrocitus onto the floor, leaving an Atrocitus shaped dent in the ship. Atrocitus spit some corrosive blood onto the floor and he saw it eat through the ship, making him grin with malicious intent. Atrocitus got up and flew towards The Symbol of Peace, he grabbed onto All Might and vomited corrosive blood onto his left shoulder. The feeling of the corrosive substance that was able to melt through Lantern Constructs eating through his costume and the flesh of his shoulder was indescribable, all he could do was scream in pain. All Might manages to break out of Atrocitus's grip and elbowed the alien in the chest, sending Atrocitus flying off the platform. All Might gripped his shoulder in pain, he had to end this fight quickly, otherwise he might not make it out alive.

While All Might was focused on his shoulder, Atrocitus floated back into the air. He formed a giant hammer and slammed it onto The Symbol Of Peace. Before Atrocitus could do it again, All Might punched it and it shattered. All Might jumped into the air towards Atrocitus "TEXAS SMASH!" All Might delivered a blow that made Atrocitus plummet downward to the city beneath them. After breaking through the windows of about four skyscrapers and landing on top of someones very expensive looking car, Atrocitus, covered in bruises, got up with a groan just in time to see All Might arrive. His ring was running low on power, he had to use what remained of it sparingly if he planned on being victorious. Atrocitus cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck. "Ready for round 2?" All Might questioned.

"YOU...WILL...PERISH!" Atrocitus shouted, seething with rage. The two juggernauts ran towards each other and punched each other, their fists colliding at the same time, and the impact sent a shock wave through out the area. "SUBMIT TO MY ANGER!"

"GET OFF MY PLANET!" All Might shouts. All Might grabs the back of Atrocitus's head and pulls Atrocitus's face into his knee, breaking the red lanterns nose, but Atrocitus powers through the pain and strikes All Might in the face. While All Might was disoriented Atrocitus continues to throw blow after blow at All Might until he finally punches All Might in the chest and sends him flying into an Oil Truck that exploded upon impact. All Might tries to get back up but immediately falls flat on his back.

Atrocitus just limps towards All Might, chuckling with sadistic glee. "You were an incredible opponent!" Atrocitus then forms a red execution axe with his ring. "Because of that I shall give you the honor of taking your head back to Ysmault as a trophy!"

Atrocitus swung the axe above his head, and All Might's life flashed before his eyes, he saw all the people he'd known throughout his life, all the people who helped him get to where he is as The Earth's Symbol Of Peace. Aizawa, Hizashi, Nemuri, Recovery Girl, Mirai, Gran Torino,...Nana. As Atrocitus swung the axe down towards All Mights neck, All Mights hand moved into the way of the axe, and the handle snapped from the sudden stop. With heavy breaths, All Might got back up and Atrocitus created a gauntlet with spikes protruding from the knuckles, and threw a punch at All Mights face, but All Might just focused One For All on his face and the gauntlet shattered, and Atrocitus's hand and forearm broke.

All Might grabbed Atrocitus by the collar, and pulled back his fist. "I haven't had the chance to properly test this new move, but you seem like someone who's tough enough to survive it!" All Mights fist glowed from the amount of All For One stored within it. "UNITED...STATES...OF...SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" All Might delivers an uppercut, filled with as much of One For All as All Might could muster towards Atrocitus. The blow launched Atrocitus into the sky, breaking the sound barrier, causing a sonic boom. Eventually Atrocitus landed back on the Red Lantern ship, and his velocity caused him to break through the ships hull.

With their leader defeated the Red Lanterns retreated back to Ysmault, and All Might was praised for defeating the Red Lantern Corps leader. But Atrocitus wasn't done with All Might. He vowed that one day he would get revenge on the symbol of peace, and destroy everything they loved.


	4. Chapter 2: Spaceship Bound

All Might was looking at Midoriya, who just denied the chance to inherit the powers of his personal hero. "You don't want All For One? Why?"

"Well all I really wanted from you was confirmation that I can still be a great hero." Midoriya explained. "Besides, I don't think I should take it anyway…you see…I'm not from here…I'm-"

"An alien?" All Might asked, and now it was Izuku's turn to be surprised. "Yeah I knew the whole time. I've spent enough time around aliens to know one when I see one. Usually aliens are the only ones that have multiple powers instead of just one." All Might explains. "But don't worry, I'm the only one who knows…actually there's a good chance Batman knows too. Not sure how he would, considering I don't think you two have ever even met, but I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows."

"Anyway," Midoriya continues. "I feel if I take your offer I'll be taking away someone else's chance at greatness. Besides, I already have super strength, so I feel that giving me One For All would be kinda pointless."

"Yeah I guess you have a point." All Might said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Though, there is something I could use your help with if that's ok." Izuku said.

"Sure, what is it?" All Might asks.

"Could you...find a way to get the ship I came to earth in?" Izuku asks nervously. "It's just that it's the only thing I have from my planet, and I know the Justice League usually keeps alien crafts and technology stored away so..." Izuku says, unable to look All Might in the face as he does that thing where you push your index fingers together.

"Sure, I suppose I could head over to The Hall of Justice and ask anyone if I could see it." All Might said. Midoriya smiled and thanked the symbol of peace. "Meet me tomorrow at Dagobah beach around sunrise."

_(the next day)_

Izuku was waiting for All Might, passing the time by collecting the trash that littered the beach. "Midoriya!" The unforgettable voice of the symbol of peace called to him, and Izuku saw him in his casual garb.

"Hey All Might!" Izuku called back to him, and ran towards the pro hero. "So, any news on my ship?" Izuku asked, and All Might got a nervous look on his face.

"About that young Midoriya." All Might said as he scratched the back of his head. "I talked to Martian Manhunter, and he said that the ship was taken."

"Taken?! By who?"

_(Later)_

"I must say All Might I was surprised to see your face show up on my security cameras" a bald man in a black tuxedo sitting at a desk said to All Might. All Might himself was in his buff form, sitting on a lime green chair across from the man, and Izuku was sitting next to him. All Might was acting casual, meanwhile Izuku was shaking, trying not to freak and/or nerd out, because the man sitting across from them was none other than one of the most infamous villains in the entire world, Lex Luthor. Luthor was in the middle of eating sushi when the pro hero and his young companion came into his office. "Incase you've forgotten, I went clean 5 years ago. I haven't even told a fib since then." Despite being a born and raised American, Lex Luthor's Japanese was so fluent, you wouldn't be shocked if he lived here his whole life.

"I know Lex, and I'm proud of you for that. But this is about something you did 14 years ago."

"And what would that be?" Lex asked.

"14 years ago a spacecraft crashed into the Earth, and the craft was taken into your custody before The League got there." All Might explained.

"Oh yes, I remember that." Lex said as he took a sip from a cup of tea. "At first I thought it was just a LexCorp satellite that fell out of orbit, but then after we found out that it wasn't a satellite I tried to see if I could weaponize it, but I couldn't even do that either. When I started moving LexCorp to Japan we decided to just sell it to a man that worked for the Japan division of STAR Labs. The ship served no purpose to us…well except one." Lex opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a glowing green stone. He placed it on his desk, and Izuku started feeling a little sick. "We found it on the ship, and theorize it might be some sort of spare power source. We ran some tests, and it's almost identical to plutonium, the only difference is that it has no negative effects on humans. And the best part? It self replicates over time. So what we have on our hands is a clean source of energy that can power a small town, it has no negative effects on humans, and it's in limitless supply." Lex then put the rock back into the drawer and Izuku felt his strength return to him.

"So the ship is at STAR Labs?" All Might asks. "Alright then we'll just go there."

"You'll be wasting your time." Lex said. "A few weeks after I sold it, the man was caught selling weapons to supervillains. The ship is long gone." Izuku looked at the ground, saddened, and Luthor seemed to notice this. "Although, I do keep in touch with some of the other villains every now and then, and I recall Parasite said he got his hands on a used spacecraft in a black market auction, that could be the ship you're looking for."

"Really?" All Might asked. Luthor nodded.

"His hideout is an abandoned warehouse on the east side of Mustafa, don't tell him I told you." Luthor then phoned his assistant. "Mercy, please see our guests out." The doors to his office then open and his Assistant/Bodyguard/chauffeur Mercy Graves came in to show them out. Before the two left, Lex called out to them. "Young boy!" Izuku turned to see the multi-millionaire. "I saw you on the news yesterday. What is your name?"

"I-I-Izuku Midoriya sir." Izuku introduced himself nervously.

"Izuku Midoriya...you have great potential, I've been thinking of creating a hero agency for some time now, and I would love to have you be one of the first heroes to join once you're a pro."

"T-thank you Luthor."

The two left Lex Luthor's office, and Luthor grabbed the green stone from his drawer and pulled out his cellphone and started dialing a number. "...Hello? It's Luthor...how much of this green substance do we have in storage?...Good, because I think we just found the alien..."

_(later)_

All Might and Izuku were searching every warehouse on the east side of Mustafa, and managed to narrow it down to one that was on the side of a mountain. "All right, this is the last one, it has to be here."

"Hey All Might" Izuku called him. "Thank you for helping me, I'm really grateful for this. But why are you going out of your way to help me so much?"

All Might stood there quietly for a minute. "Ever since my battle with Atrocitus, Aliens haven't had the best reputation. People had been advocating for Aliens that aren't members of the Green Lanterns be banned from coming to Earth. J'onn once told me that when he was saving civilians, he heard one of them refer to him as 'one of the good ones' and this behaviour doesn't make it any easier for Aliens who came to Earth after their planet had been destroyed...I feel like it's my fault that all of this is happening, and if I can make things better with you, maybe I can help make things better for everyone else."

"What are you two doing here?" The two heard a voice, and they looked to see a tall African-American man in a Green Lantern uniform. This was John Stewart, former U.S. Marine turned Green Lantern.

"John!" All Might greeted. "About time you got here!"

"I got here as soon as I could." John Stewart turned to Izuku. "You must be All Might's apprentice Izuku." Izuku bowed respectfully to the Lantern. "Alright All Might, what did you call me here for again?"

"We got word from Luthor that he heard Parasite bragging about getting his hands on a used spaceship. It might be the same one that we lost 14 years ago." All Might explained.

"I see…so what's the kid doing here?" The Lantern asks.

"Izuku's not just my apprentice…he's the alien that was in that ship." All Might revealed and Izuku felt shocked that his hero had just revealed his secret like that.

"All Might!"

"Relax kid, I already knew." John said.

"You did?" All Might asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, Flash told me." John explained.

"Wait, you told the Flash?!" Izuku asked All Might, feeling a little betrayed.

"Don't worry, I didn't go telling random people on the street or anything, just people that are on a need to know basis."

"Oh, like who?"

"Just Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Cyborg, Hal, and Flash who I told to tell John since I couldn't find him at the time."

"You're gonna want to get used to people knowing your secret kid, cause if you really plan on getting into UA like All Might says, he's definitely gonna need to tell the faculty there." John Stewart explains. John then turns to All Might. "So what's the plan?"

"Parasite's a very powerful villain, if he so much as touches one of us he'll be able to mimic our abilities, so obviously we can't just go in there and bum-rush him or anything like that."

"I can probably just trap Parasite with my power ring, he can't really absorb lantern ring energy, so as long as he doesn't touch the ring itself I think we should be fine." All Might and Izuku nod, agreeing to the plan, and once they were sure no civilians could see them, All Might inflated into his hero form. The trio sneaked into the warehouse and noticed Parasite was nowhere to be seen. They found the spacecraft in the middle of the room, unguarded. While normally this would seem like an obvious trap to anyone, the three knew that despite how powerful Parasite is, he isn't exactly the brightest villain.

The warehouse itself was mostly barren save for things like a tv, a couch, a minifridge, posters of women in skimpy clothing littering the walls, and a pool table. It made the place come off more as a man cave than an evil lair.

The two heroes, and student, were going to grab the ship and leave but then they heard a moaning sound. "You two grab the ship, I'll go check out what that was." John floated towards the sound's point of origin and narrowed it to a locked metal door. He used his ring to incinerate the lock and opened the door, shocked at what he saw. Before John could utter a sound a purple hand covered his mouth, and he felt his life force and energy being drained from him.

Back with Izuku and All Might, the two were lifting the spaceship with their bare hands. "Geez, this thing's heavier than I expected." All Might said, grunting.

"You alright All Might?" Izuku asked, having no trouble lifting the spacecraft from his side. All Might noticed this and couldn't help but feel a little old seeing this young boy accomplish the current task so easily.

"I'm fine young Midoriya, let's just get this thing out of here and-"

"Going somewhere?" a voice interrupted them and the two turned to see Parasite standing off to the side, carrying an unconscious John Stewart, his Lantern uniform gone, leaving him in his civilian attire. "You know it's rude to steal, I figured someone like you'd know that All Might."

The two drop the spaceship and All Might gets into a fighting stance, as does Izuku, but his knees were visibly shaking in terror.

"Oh what's this? You get a new sidekick or something?" Parasite jeered at Izuku.

"Stay away from him Parasite! He's got nothing to do with this!"

"Huh, funny, why don't I believe you?" Parasite asked rhetorically, as he walked towards the duo slowly. "Y'know, according to the law, because you're trespassing on private property, I legally have the right to kill you."

"T-technically this isn't private property since it's clear you don't legally own this place, so killing us would still be a crime." Izuku corrected and Parasite scowled.

"Thanks for the information kid, just for that, I think you'll die first."

"DETROIT SMASH!" All Might shouted and threw a punch at Parasite, making sure his fist didn't make contact with the villain, and trying to make sure the force of his punch would just blow him away. When the dust cleared it revealed that Parasite was still standing there, arms crossed.

"My turn." Parasite's eyes then began to glow red and All Might and Izuku managed to jump out of the way before Parasite could fire twin lasers from his eyes just like Izuku can.

"Heat Vision?!" Midoriya shouted in his head. "B-b-but how? Parasite isn't a Kryptonian! And he hasn't drained any of my energy!"

Parasite continued firing blasts of heat vision at All Might with the symbol of peace just narrowly dodging it. "How do you like my upgrade All Might? Makes your powers pretty obsolete huh?!" Parasite then took a deep breath and blew it towards All Might. The cold wind froze All Might from the neck down. Parasite then grabbed All Might's hair and made him look him in the eyes. "Nighty night All Might!"

Parasite was going to use Heat Vision to finish the pro hero off, but was stopped by a swift kick from a green blur. Said blur was none other than Izuku, who after hitting Parasite then punched the ice containing All Might. As quickly as he went down Parasite got back up and tackled Midoriya, pinning him against a wall. Parasite had his hand on the teenager's throat, and Parasite suddenly felt a great surge of power, go through his body. "...You're one of them..." Parasite chuckled as all of the knowledge in Izuku's mind came flooding into his own. "You're a Kryptonian!" Parasite then put his other hand on Izuku' forehead, draining more power than before. "So much power! This is even better than my last power source!"

All Might, having given up his plan to avoid making contact with Parasite, delivered a roundhouse kick towards the villain's head. Followed by a now conscious, but still very weak John Stewart trapping Parasite in a bubble from his power ring. "Hurry! I don't have enough energy to keep him in there for long!" That amount of time turned out to be shorter than John thought, because all it took was one super powered punch from Parasite to shatter the construct.

All Might and Parasite began having a fist fight, and eventually Parasite grabbed the symbol of peace in a choke hold and started draining his power. "Don't struggle…" Parasite says as a rapidly weakening All Might tries to break free from his grip. "The more you give...the more I take..." Parasite says as he felt One For All starting to course through his veins.

Izuku regains consciousness and sees Parasite holding onto the number one hero. "I have to stop him, but if I touch him he'll just get stronger and I'll get weaker." Izuku mutters to himself, then he looks at his surroundings and notices a water pipe above All Might and Parasite and gets an idea.

Izuku cuts the pipe with his heat vision, drenching Parasite with water, distracting him long enough for All Might to escape. "What the fu-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Parasite screamed in pain as Izuku poked the back of the soaking wet villains head with an electrical wire, electrocuting him. Izuku continued to shock the villain until he stopped screaming and lost consciousness. With the villain down, the heroes, after getting their energy back, put restraints on Parasite's unconscious body.

"That was remarkable work there kid." John said, and Izuku beamed with pride at hearing a Green Lantern compliment his skills. "Where did you come up with that idea?"

"Oh, I just thought of ways I could attack Parasite and when I saw the water pipe it reminded me of that time Black Lightning fought Parasite and shocked him so badly that Parasite's brain fried and when he came to, he couldn't even remember Black Lightning's secret identity. I knew that no electricity around here is as strong as Black Lightning's so I broke the water pipe to get him all wet then cut the plug cord of his TV and...well you can see what happened." Izuku gestured to the villain who layed there restrained, quietly babbling gibberish and drooling. Izuku would normally be worried that he went too far but Parasite had been through worse and gotten back up eventually.

"What I want to know is how did Parasite get the same powers as young Midoriya?" All Might asked.

"I think I have an idea how." John said. The two followed the Green Lantern to the metal door from earlier and he showed them what's inside.

They opened the door to see a white labrador retriever chained to a wall. The dog was malnourished, clearly given the bare minimum of what it needed to survive, and barely had the energy to lift its head. "A...a Dog?" Izuku asked surprised.

"Yes, even though this dog looks like it's from earth it's possible it could be from Krypton." John explained. Izuku began to walk slowly towards the retriever which was too weak to try to back away from the boy, despite how scared it was. All it could do was muster a soft growl.

"But that doesn't make sense, Luthor had that spaceship for years before he got rid of it, how did he not notice a live alien dog on board?" All Might wondered. As the two adults were talking Izuku got close enough to the dog that it felt safe and then got on his knees and stretched out his hand towards the dog's nose.

"It could have been in some sort of cryostasis pod on board the ship that wasn't opened until Parasite deactivated it (most likely by accident)." The dog took a whiff of Izuku's hand and all of a sudden the dog's expression cheered up and it started slowly wagging its tail. It used all the strength it had left in its body to stand up and walk towards Izuku. Once it was close enough the dog began to lick Izuku's face. "It looks like he likes you."

Izuku noticed the collar on the dog's neck and saw it had a name on it written in Kryptonian. "...Krypto…" Izuku read aloud.

After unchaining Krypto John Stewart grabbed the still-unconscious Parasite and flew off with him, leaving All Might, Izuku, and Krypto at the warehouse with the spaceship. "I'm glad we were able to find the pod, young Midoriya…" All Might's smile then faded to a frown. "...But you do know I am gonna have to take that ship with me back to Justice League HeadQuarters at some point, right?"

Izuku just smiled as he looked at the interior of the spaceship. "I know All Might, it's fine. I was just hoping to find a keepsake of my home planet so I have something to help connect me to my heritage." Izuku then looks at Krypto who was sitting inside the pod, and then proceeds to pat the dog's head, making him smile. "And now with Krypto here, I don't have to worry about that." Izuku looked back into the ship and saw a latch with his x-ray vision. He opened it and saw a weird red item that vaguely resembled a camera and a small bag filled with little crystals. "Hm, though I think I'll take these with me too."

Izuku then walked towards All Might, and Krypto followed him, unknowingly stepping on a button that once pressed started blinking red. After that, All Might said goodbye to Izuku and Krypto as the sun began to set. The number one hero told Izuku he'd see him in UA, then took off with the spacecraft. With that Izuku and Krypto (who became a lot more energetic once he was out in the sun) walked home. "Man, what a day! I met a Green Lantern, fought a supervillain and won, and got a dog." Izuku said to no one in particular as Krypto ran circles around him. "...and soon I'll be on my way to UA."

The two eventually made it to the Midoriya apartment. "Hey mom!" Izuku called out to his mom as he opened the door.

"Hi sweety!" Inko says as she's making dinner. "I'm almost done making-HUH?!" Inko shouts in surprise as she sees a fully grown canine walk into her house. Yes, she thought the dog was cute, but she was still surprised to see it there. "...Izuku...what is that dog doing here?" Inko asks in confusion.

"Uhhhh...can we keep it?" Izuku asks awkwardly.

**(Bakugo residence)**

Outside of the apartment complex the Bakugo's lived in, a ball of red light floated down from space and landed on Earth before disappearing. The door to the Bakugo residence opened and Mitsuki and Masaru looked to see Katsuki standing in the doorway. "Katsuki!" Mitsuki said, overjoyed, as she ran up to her son and gave him a hug. After the hug she went from happiness to anger. "Where were you?! You've been missing since yesterday, we were so worried about you!"

Katsuki said nothing and just walked towards his room which was when his parents noticed something that made them gasp in shock. "K-K-Katsuki...you're walking...normally." Masaru said. True to his father's words Bakugo Katsuki was no longer walking with a limp anymore.

Bakugo just walked into his room and slammed the door closed. After that he reached into his backpack and pulled out a red lantern power battery which he placed on his night stand. "I like them." a voice said. Bakugo looked at his window sill and saw a blue cat sitting there with a red ring on its tail. "Especially that woman, she's rather feisty, oh if only I could find another cat like that." the feline mused.

"What are you doing here Dex-Starr? Shouldn't you be back on Ysmault?" Katsuki asks.

The Red Lantern cat then floats itself onto his bed and lays down. "Yes, but Atrocitus requested that I keep an eye on you."

"Why does Atrocitus want someone to keep watch over me?"

"Well to put it simply…it's because you remind him of himself when he was younger." Dex-Starr explains. "So young and full of potential, thought the universe was his oyster...but then someone even more powerful drops in and ruins everything and now you'll do anything to destroy them. It's a plight many members of our Corps can relate to. For me it's the fuckwad who killed my owner, for Bleez it's the Sinestro Corps, who destroyed her home planet, for Atrocitus it's the Guardians of the Universe who used the Manhunters to massacre his home, and for you it's this…"Deku" who crippled you and is trying to steal your dream." Katsuki clenched his fists and his power ring glowed faintly. "Well anyway, I'll let you get to sleep. Remember to charge your ring before bed unless you want that limp coming back." Dex floated out the window and took off.

Katsuki stood in front of the lantern battery, stretched out his fist and recited the Red Lantern oath. "With blood and rage of crimson red...Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead...Together with our hellish hate...We'll burn you all-that is your fate!" as Katsuki recited those words the power battery glowed brighter until its light could be seen from underneath his bedroom door.

"Should we be worried about that?" Mitsuki asked her husband as she stared at the light coming from their son's room.

"At this point I feel like we've done the best we can with Katsuki as parents and I'm just hoping that the teachers at UA will be able to straighten him out." Masaru sighed.

**(Space)**

A blinking green dot appears on a giant computer screen, drawing the attention of a green humanoid. "At long last the son of Jor-El has made himself known." The entity spoke in a robotic voice that was completely devoid of all emotion. "...Soon the lost knowledge of Krypton shall be found again. Beware Kal-El, Last Son of Krypton, for nothing escapes Brainiac."


	5. Chapter 3: AMAZing error

**(authors note: hey guys I have a tumblr, if you wanna ask me questions about the story, or anything like that. Unfortunately I don't know how to link my Tumblr url on here, but my Tumblr name is the same as my username so hopefully that helps for anyone who wants to find it and ask me stuff.**** Anyway on to the story!)**

Izuku was taking Krypto for a walk to the nearest dog park. Once Izuku explained to Inko that Krypto was from the same planet as him it didn't take much convincing to get Inko to agree to keep him so long as Izuku took good care of him, and the boy made sure to deliver on that promise. The two soon made it to the dog park and Izuku removed Krypto's leash (the leash couldn't actually stop Krypto from running off if he wanted to, but Izuku had to put him on a leash as it was the law). "Alright Krypto, go make some friends." Izuku said as he grabbed the sides of Krypto's face. "And remember, don't do anything a normal dog can't alright?" Krypto just licked Izuku's face and the boy laughed. "Alright, go have fun!" Izuku said as he walked towards a park bench and Krypto ran off to play with a group of dogs.

As Izuku sat on the bench he took this time to check his phone. All Might had texted him last night saying there was someone he wanted to introduce him to, and told Izuku to remember to bring those devices he got from the ship. Izuku was curious as to who it could be so he wanted to see if there was any update on that. "E-Excuse me…" Izuku heard a nervous voice speak and saw a blonde girl with hooves for feet and two horns on her head. The girl was currently switching back and forth between looking at him and skimming through an "English to Japanese dictionary". Izuku had to admit the girl was very cute to him. "My name is...Tsunori Pony...could you tell me where...uhhh…" As Pony was struggling to find the right word in her dictionary Izuku decided to make things easier for her.

"It's alright I speak english." Izuku said in Pony's native tongue. Since his dad worked abroad in the United States, Izuku learned English so whenever he calls his dad he doesn't have to keep switching back from Japanese to English and vice versa all the time.

"Oh, great!" Pony says happily. "Could you tell me where UA is? I plan on enrolling there."

"I'm Izuku Midoriya. You're going to UA too?"

While the two continued talking Krypto was strolling around the dog park when he saw a rottweiler, a German Shepherd, and a Chihuahua growling at a scared looking Shiba puppy. Krypto refused to stand there and do nothing about this and barked at the other three dogs, getting their attention.

"You know if you're having trouble with learning Japanese, maybe you should get a tutor?" Izuku suggested and Pony sighed.

"I would but it already cost my family a lot of money to afford enrolling me into the hero course, we can't afford a tutor."

"I could do it." Izuku offered.

"You? But we just met."

"Yeah but we're both going to UA, and if I can I want to be able to help someone who wants to be a hero to achieve their dreams." Izuku said with a smile and Pony blushed.

"O-Ok," Pony grabbed a piece of paper from her bag and ripped one of the corners off, then wrote down her phone number on it and gave it to him. "Here's my number. My family and I will be busy since we just recently moved, so we'll need to do these lessons over the phone if it's not too much trouble."

"Sure." Izuku said as he took the parchment from her. Then Izuku's phone went off. He checked it to see that he finally got a text from All Might. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Pony! Krypto let's go!" Izuku called out to his dog, who was currently barking at the three bully dogs from earlier that were now trying to hide in a tree. Izuku and Krypto ran to the location All Might texted him, and it was when they were half way there that Izuku stopped and realized what just happened. "...I-I-I just talked to a girl...and got her phone number!"

Eventually the two made it to the Mustafa Hall Of Justice. The Justice League originally placed a Hall of Justice in every city on earth, so civilian law enforcement could contact the League on short notice. But instead they eventually more or less became museums that document the League's activity, much to Batman's annoyance.

Izuku walked into the Hall and saw a bunch of tourists observing the various items on display, such as souvenirs from past battles, wax statues of the original Justice League of America members (The Spectre's was the stuff of nightmares), photos and newspaper clips of their various battles, and so on. Izuku looked for All Might (while also trying to resist the temptation to buy an All Might T-shirt from the gift shop) and found All Might in his civilian disguise. "Hey All Might!" Izuku called out and the Hero tried to stop him but it was too late.

"All Might's here?!" "Where?!" Almost everyone in the museum was now trying to find All Might, causing Izuku to blush and All Might face palmed.

"Uh, sorry, false alarm!" an embarrassed Izuku said and the crowd sighed in disappointment then went back to what they were doing before. Izuku then followed All Might to a secret room where they saw a giant computer and a brown-haired man standing in front of it.

"Izuku, this is David Shield. David, this is Izuku, the alien I mentioned to you yesterday." All Might introduced them. "Young Midoriya, did you remember to bring those things you got from the pod?" Izuku nodded and grabbed the bag of crystals and alien camera from his backpack and gave them to David.

"Thanks. We just want to make sure none of these are dangerous, if they're not dangerous then we'll give them back to you." Shield reassured and placed one of the crystals into the computer. "Now this could take a while to-Oh, it's already done." multiple windows appeared on the screen, a new one showing up every time before Izuku could read the last one. As David Shield was reading this his eyes slowly widened. "Oh my god…" Shield pulled the crystal out of the computer. "These crystals are 5th dimensional storage devices!"

"What does that mean?" All Might asked.

"It means that each of these crystals has the entire history of Izuku's home planet infused into their core." David simplified. "With some work I should be able to transfer all the information on these crystals to a portable device that Izuku could use to read up on his heritage whenever he wants."

"Really? That's great!" Izuku said.

"Perfect, while that's going on I can introduce Izuku to my new friend." All Might said and Izuku blinked in surprise, he thought David Shield was the one he was referring to. As Shield got to work, All Might led Izuku to a white room where he saw a humanoid robot. "Izuku, this is AMAZO, a robot that's designed to mimic the abilities and appearance of supervillains the League has faced in the past. This room is a training room that was built by Cyborg that can simulate any location on Earth."

"Cool, but why did you want to show me this?" Izuku asked.

"The UA entrance exams will be happening in a few months. I know you said you didn't want One For All, but since you're going into UA I thought the least I could do is help with your training." All Might then exits the training room and the door seals shut behind him. "Remember," All Might says through an intercom. "If things get too intense, we can stop the simulation at any time, all you have to do is say so."

Midoriya nodded and suddenly the room turned into an exact replica of Metropolis at night time. AMAZO's eyes started glowing and the machine shapeshifted itself into a carbon copy of Bane. "HERO!" 'Bane' shouted as he pressed the button of the device on his wrist, starting the flow of venom into his body, causing the Hispanic villain's muscles to grow to an inhuman size. Bane charged at Izuku at incredible speeds, and rammed the young boy into the stone wall of a nearby building, even though this was a hologram, it was a very painful one. Bane grabs Izuku's hair and lifts him up. "I will break you!" Bane grabbed Izuku's ankles and tried to break the boy's spine over his knee.

"GAH!" Izuku shouted in pain as he felt his back almost break from the impact. Izuku shot his heat vision into Bane's eyes, blinding the villain. Bane dropped the boy and covered his eyes. Izuku took this chance to grab the giant villain's torso and jumped into the air. Izuku threw the villain to the ground and the impact caused a giant crater to form.

Meanwhile, in the control room, All Might and various technicians watched the fight on a monitor. "Hmmm...this seems to be a bit too easy….increase the difficulty a little." All Might ordered, and a technician turned a dial on the control panel.

Izuku approached the crater where Bane should have been, when he was suddenly tackled by a blurry figure. He then saw that the figure in question was none other than one of Wonder Woman's enemies, Cheetah. Cheetah scratched the side of Izuku's face and left four deep claw marks. Izuku pushed the cat-woman off of him, throwing her into the sky. Cheetah grabbed onto the top of a street light and perched herself on it, growling at him. While Cheetah wasn't as strong as Bane, she was much faster and more agile, and her claws were strong enough to pierce Wonder Woman's skin, so he had to be more careful.

Cheetah pounced towards the boy and he rolled out of the way. Cheetah began clawing at him and Izuku narrowly dodged her attacks, Izuku finally punched Cheetah in the chest and the villain was knocked back.

"Increase the difficulty a little more." All Might said and the technician turned the dial a little more.

In mid-fight Cheetah transformed into Gorilla Grodd. Grodd banged his fists against his chest and howled, inviting Izuku to challenge him. Izuku charged at the gorilla and Grodd slammed his fists down onto Izuku before the green haired boy could collide with him. Grodd picks up Izuku by the face and slams the boy against the ground repeatedly before Grodd throws him into the distance.

With the young hero out of the way Grodd looks towards one of the cameras that streamed to the monitor in the control room. Grodd smirked at the camera and released waves of psychic energy. The Technician turned the dial again, this time all the way. AMAZO shapeshifted from Gorilla Grodd into a giant red demon, with six yellow eyes. This was the demon, Trigon.

"WHAT?!" All Might shouts in shock at seeing AMAZO shapeshift into Trigon. Izuku freezes in horror at seeing the mighty demon. Trigon grabbed the boy in his fist and brought him up to his face. Trigon blasted a torrent of hell-fire into the young teen's visage. "TURN OFF THE SIMULATION!" All Might shouted at the technicians, and one of them slammed their palm into a red button. Upon pressing it, Trigon stopped breathing fire and transformed back into AMAZO. Izuku freefell towards the ground, losing consciousness, and All Might rushed in and grabbed Izuku in mid air. All Might ran towards a medical bay and the doctors there immediately put Izuku onto one of the beds.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BACK THERE?!" an enraged All Might barked at two of the technicians who were quivering before the enraged symbol of peace.

"A-A-AMAZO has had a series of behavior like this for a while now All Might, sir!" one of the technicians stutters. "AMAZO's purpose is to emulate villains the league has faced off against, in order to best do that AMAZO emulates their...psyche, as well….this has led to AMAZO's AI having severe damage."

"We've tried to fix this error in AMAZOs programming, but it keeps coming back." The other Technician said.

Before the technicians could continue, Dr. Fate floated out of the hospital room Izuku was in, the nurses must've called him since Izuku's injuries were technically magic based. "I've done all I can," Fate said somberly. "Though it was an imitation of Trigon's flames, the damage it had done to the boy is still very severe. He will recover, but whether or not it will be in time for him to enroll in a hero academy is unknown. I must be on my way, I have other matters to attend to." Fate then created a portal in the shape of an Ankh and went through it.

All Might looked into the room and saw Izuku, covered head to toe in bandages. His face, the only part that wasn't covered, and his skin had severe third-degree burns, Izuku's dog Krypto sat next to his bed. All Might sat in a chair outside the room. He couldn't help but blame himself, maybe he should have left the boy alone after that whole debacle with the spaceship, then he wouldn't be in this situation. What was he going to tell Izuku's family? The pro sat there, wallowing in guilt until a nurse ran out of Izuku's room and looked at All Might. "All Might! You have to come see this!" All Might followed the nurse into the room and what he saw shocked him.

Izuku, who had been a vegetable a minute ago was now standing in the middle of the room, unwrapping some of the bandages, revealing his no longer burned skin. "Oh, hey All Might!" the boy waved at the stunned hero.

"Y-Y-Young Midoriya….are you ok?" All Might asked.

"Yeah, in fact I feel great!" Izuku said as he stretched his arms. "I feel like I could take on a dozen Banes!"

"How is this possible?"

"I think I know how," David Shield said as he walks into the room, holding a small cylindrical device with a slot in the center. "Nurse, may I speak with All Might and the patient in private?"

The nurse left the three alone and David showed the device to Izuku. "I unfortunately wasn't able to transfer the information from the crystals to another device, because apparently, the information isn't written down or anything. Izuku's father, the one from space, recorded himself reciting Krypton's history, technology, literature, and such orally."

Shield then grabbed one of the crystals from his pocket and placed it into the machine, the crystal then projected a hologram of Izuku's biological father: Jor-El. "...Hello Kal-El, if you are watching this then that means my beliefs in the impending destruction of Krypton are true, and you have been sent to Earth in order to preserve the legacy of Krypton and I have sent with you a collection of crystals detailing the entirety of the people of Krypton. By now you have probably noticed you possess abilities greater than that of the earthlings you are surrounded by. This is not a coincidence, I planned for you to land on Earth. You see Kal-El, Krypton orbited a red sun, because of that we were no more powerful than the earthlings, but Earth orbits a yellow sun, this is the source of your power. We call it the Photonucleic Photonucleic Effect is a very specialized astronomical phenomenon. It takes place when an object native to the influence of a red giant star enters the influence of a small G-type star. Every object in the Universe, organic or inorganic, has a distinctive signature based on the geological and cosmological characteristics of the environment in which it was formed." Jor-El stops and chuckles to himself, "You probably don't understand a word of what I just said, but don't worry, it should be explained in better detail on another crystal, just know that what you are experiencing is a natural phenomenon and nothing more. But I didn't choose Earth specifically because of its yellow sun. I chose Earth because, not only do the residents resemble Kryptonians, but because the Earth's people are in need of help, your help to be precise. Though they possess great abilities in the form of these 'quirks', they will still face threats they cannot fend off themselves. Live as one of them, Kal-El, discover where your strength and your power are needed. Always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. They can be a great people, Kal-El, they wish to be, they only lack the light to show the way, for this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you, my only son. For in this world you shall be no ordinary man, instead you shall be….the Superman." With that the recording ended and there was silence as Izuku began crying tears of joy. He sat on the hospital bed and Krypto got onto the bed as well, resting his head on Izuku's lap.

All Might and David Shield then left the room, deciding to give the boy some alone time. David went back to the laboratory, leaving All Might alone in the hallway. "...You can come out now Bruce." All Might said, then Batman came around the corner behind All Might, revealing himself.

"You're getting better at telling when I'm here." Batman said.

"Oh please, you practically gave me that one." What All Might didn't tell the Caped Crusader was that while he was able to tell that Batman was nearby, he had thought Batman was hiding in an air duct, so the symbol of peace was definitely getting better at this. "So what brings you here?"

"The alien." Batman said bluntly.

"You mean young Midoriya? What do you want from him?"

"Despite receiving no form of hero training as of yet, according to both you and Stewart, he was able to almost single handedly defeat Parasite."

"And you came here to see if you're going to need to make a contingency plan for him, huh?"

"Better safe than sorry." Batman then began to walk away. "I have to get back to Gotham, if I'm gone for too long some of the villains might begin to take notice."

"Bruce, Midoriya's a good kid, there's no reason for you to worry about him becoming evil." All Might tried to convince Batman to reconsider his plan.

"We'll see." Eventually Batman made it to the roof of the Hall of Justice, where the Batwing was. Batman got in and took off, flying back to Gotham. While Batman flew towards his home city, he tightened his grip on the jet's wheel. "I hope I didn't make a mistake." Batman thought.

_(14 years ago)_

Inko and Hisashi had just found baby Izuku and had hurried towards the nearest motel in order to avoid being caught by any law enforcement. Hisashi continued to pace around the room as Inko held the baby in her arms. "This is bad, this bad, this is so bad!" Hisashi repeated to himself like a mantra as he was on the brink of a panic attack. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry Hisashi everything will be fine." Inko says reassuringly. "It's not like we did anything illegal."

"We did Inko!" Hisashi shouts, puffs of smoke coming out of his mouth. "I'm pretty sure what we just did is considered kidnapping!"

"What are you talking about? Weren't you listening to that message before? Izuku's home and his family were destroyed, if anything we adopted him." Inko argued.

"Yeah I guess you have a point-wait you named it already?!"

"Well yeah we can't just keep calling him Kal-El all the time it might raise suspicion or something, plus we agreed if we ever had a boy we'd name him Izuku. And Izuku's not an "it" Hisashi, his father referred to Izuku as his son, I even checked and Izuku's definitely a boy."

"That's not the point!" Hisashi groans. Hisashi sat down on the bed next to his wife, rubbing his temples. Hisashi's attention is then grabbed when he feels a weak tugging on his tie, he looks to see baby Izuku pulling on the garment so that he can most likely put it in his mouth. Hisashi smiles at the infant. "...Alright, I guess we can't just leave this poor guy in an orphanage or anything like that so," Hisashi then grabs Izuku from his wife and holds the boy up. "Izuku Midoriya, welcome to your new family!" the baby giggles and the new parents give him a big group hug.

What neither of them knew was, just outside their motel room, Batman was watching them from the shadows and had heard everything. When news of a UFO crash had reached the Justice League, Lexcorp had already taken it, claiming it to be one of their satellites falling out of orbit. When Bruce used one of his own Wayne Tech satellites to see what happened before Lexcorp got there he saw the Midoriya's car stop by the crash site for a little bit then take off as fast as they could, Batman found this suspicious and followed it here. He was going to report that he'd found the alien to the rest of the League, but then he saw how close they all were and it kind of reminded Bruce of his own parents. "Batman," the Dark Knight's earpiece went off and he heard the voice of his teammate: Wonder Woman. "Have you spotted any alien activity?"

Batman looked at the happy family for a little bit, then made his decision. "...Negative Wonder Woman, it's just a normal family. Regroup back at the nearest Hall of Justice." Batman ordered and headed back to his Batmobile.

_(Now)_

After Midoriya was let out of the medical bay he went home, made sure his mother NEVER found out he almost died from a demon/god, ate dinner, then went to his room to look at more crystals from his father. This one was about Kryptonian Biology and Anatomy, because humans and Kryptonians are so similar most of the stuff Jor-El told him Izuku had already learned in class. "Because the strength of Krypton's gravity is much stronger than Earth's, unlike Humans, Kryptonians have a corded muscle structure. Which means our muscles are linked like braided ropes or chains, meaning the fibers are entwined in a lattice pattern. That combined with our denser bone structure has given us more strength and durability than average humans, even if we're in a red sun…" While this was going on Midoriya thought about how he was the last of his kind. As the last of Krypton, if Izuku dies then the Kryptonian race will be no more. "…which will produce pheromones…"

"Huh?" Izuku's attention is then grabbed by his father saying something about pheromones. He rewinded the message a bit back and listened to see what the context for it was.

"Now we shall discuss Kryptonian reproduction. Kryptonians, like all vertebrates produce pheromones that can be used to attract a potential mate. In theory the yellow sun's radiation should increase your gland's power which will produce pheromones more potent than those of humans, which are practically non existent. Though the pheromones will likely only have this effect on people who already have a sexual and/or romantic interest towards you." Jor-El then proceeded to explain the Kryptonian reproduction process, which was the same as a Human's and Izuku had already heard all of this from his Earth father Hizashi, as well as from his health class at school. Izuku could tell Jor-El felt very awkward during the whole thing as he had the same look on his face that Hizashi had when giving Izuku "the talk", but when he was done Jor-El looked a little sad, Izuku guessed it's because Jor-El knew that if his theory of Krypton's destruction really is true, then he'd never get the chance to sit down with his son and have a father son moment with him in person. With the recording over, the hologram stopped and Izuku put the projector away.

"Well, guess I no longer have to worry about being the last Kryptonian now I guess." Izuku said, his cheeks now burning as red as Krypton's sun. "Well, I guess it's not too bad, Jor-I mean, my father, said that they'll only work on people who are attracted to me, and afterall what are the odds any women are going to find me attractive?" Izuku chuckles to himself before falling asleep.


End file.
